Ghosts of the Past, Whispers of the Future
by PoisonsOrchid
Summary: I trust him, but I can't bring myself to listen. I love him, but it hurts to look at him. Seriously, we're so  I love her, but I messed up. I want to apologize, but I keep getting mad at her for not understanding. Spirits we're completely    falling apart


**Alright important note. Between the Cross Roads of Destiny part 1 and part 2, I'm going to put a three year gap. Yup. Three years. It'll make sense later on, and this is one of my fics where you have to keep reading to understand what happened and is happening, it's hard to understand and will most probably become M rated. So ages of everyone right now:**

**Katara- 18, almost 19**

**Zuko- 19, almost 20**

**Sokka- 21**

**Suki- 20**

**Toph- 16 **

**Aang- 16 **

**If I think anyone else is too important then I'll let you guys know. I'm basing this off of Katara's age of 15 in the first episode, any questions then you can message me or tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of its characters.**

**And guys, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, but if I get 5 reviews this chapter then I'll keep going. It's an old idea and one I love, but I'm also working on two other chaptered fics. So please. If you want this to continue. Review.**

* * *

><p><em>Ghosts of the Past, Whispers of the Future.<em>

Cooking, cleaning, childrearing, stitching, saving, standing in the background. What more is expected of me here... Nothing. I admit Sokka has his moments where he acknowledges the fact that I can fight, in fact he's learned over time that I, along with other women are capable of so much more but as for the rest of them. I'm still the same old Katara, the same girl who gave speeches about hope and didn't realize the reality of the situation. The sam old girl who was going to be the Avatar's gentle lover. Fuck that.

It's been almost four years since the Catacombs, a good part of that time I spent on my own. Learning, growing, perfecting, fighting. I deserve more than this! I-

"Katara, make sure not to burn dinner tonight. Last night's rice was a little bit harder than it should be." Dad shot me a grin and walked right back out of the kitchen. He didn't even care to ask what happened to me, not even after his trip to the Boiling Rock. He should have heard something. Goddamnit! "He should care!"

"He should. I've told you before 'Tara, you nee-" but the anger boiling in me wasn't about to stay inside.

"What fucking right do you have to say that? You spend day after day training him, working, and not once did you care to come up to me and tell me what the hell hapened! Lies! Lies is what you told me! You used me and left! Tell me, what did you think I would do? Run back to you as soon as you showed up!" I didn't mean to shout but bringing my voice down seems like an impossible task as I continue what I've been meaning to yell at him for.

"Did you know I was pregnant? Did you care to ask? Goddamnit! Do you even want to know what happened?" Shock ran across his face and concern made its way all over his body as he stepped towards me, but I reacted instinctively pulling myself back towards the wall. A dangerous position to be in with this man.

"I miscarried becuase of fucking stress! Worring for my husband! Who was busy chatting up a noblewoman and planning massacres with his father!" Stay strong 'Tara, stay strong, don't let the bastard see you cry. Don't let him see-

"Pregnant..." his stutering brought me out of my own thoughts.

"Katara! Is lunch ready?" Toph's screaming jolted us both and Zuko dissappeared before I could say anything more. I'm being irrational and I know it. I'm believing the word of others over his, I'm not even giving him a chance to explain himself. But after... after that he swore he would never leave. He swore he'd stay by me. He swore he'd loved me, and I knew he did. But I couldn't feel him anymore. Our bond was broken, but we still owed the spirits.

"Katara!" Only Sokka would be ever so impatient.

"Coming!" Balancing the dishes on top of each other I began giving them out to everyone, everyone except for Zuko. He knew I wouldn't give him one. It's always been that way when I'm mad at him. I don't know what's stopping me this time. I know I have the right to be mad. But he's never been one to do things without reason. Though breaking our bond, is that even, is it even forgivable?

"Katara!" Fake smile. Check. Fake composure. Check. Fake happiness. Check.

"Yah Dad?" My eyes followed his as he looked at the last bowl in my hands and as they trailed to Zuko but I feingned ignorance. "Is there something you wanted?" The fake innocence was clear to everyone and I knew they would all be ganging up on me like they usually do anytime now.

"Katara, I'm dissappointed in you. You haven't seen what this poor man has been trying to do! You don't even know anything about him!" It wasn't me cutting him off this time though.

"He's right Katara! Even I forgave him for burning my feet!" and soon enough everyone was chiming in their insults and remprimands towards my attitude until one hit my ears that went to far.

"Mom would be so dissappointed in you." ...What. the. Fuck., but the world isn't in my favor as everyone started to agree... maybe... what if they're right?

"You have no right to say that to her. Any of you. That went to far." It was no shock to me that Zuko was the only one who defended me, but I'm certain that if Azula came here wearing a polka-dot bikini I wouldn't feel anything either.

"See! See that Katara! He still defends you!" Aang just can't shut up can he? "Please, Katara, my entire nation was killed by his ancestors, but I can't blame him for their mistakes. I can't blame him for being raised a certain way. Please Katara, you can't hold onto this anger, it isn't good for you. He hasn't done anything to you. You don't even listen to him, his story is just as hard as ours Katara." Tears spilled over as I recognized some truth to those words but the last statement brought enough resentment to the surface to let the volcano erupt.

And I knew exactly what I wanted to say and do.

"You know," I chuckled mirthlessly, "It'd be pretty sad if I don't know my own husband." Gasps filled the air as wide eyes looked between Zuko and I, " After all, we had practically three years to spend together alone. As for "He did nothing to you," you have no clue what the hell hapened between us, so I suggest you butt out." My voice must have been ice because immediatly everyone backed away and gave me full room to stride out of there, pride in tact, and fearing the long night ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember guys, this is an idea, it's not much planned. Or done, it was more of I really want to do it but I don't know if it's really worth it. So 5 reviews and I'll write the next chapter. <strong>


End file.
